8 Years
by cpneb
Summary: September 11, 2001, has different meanings for different people. How to change the perceptions? With food and drink, of course.


**8 years**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show used herein are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….). This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

September 11, 2001, has different meanings for different people. How to change the perceptions? With food and drink, of course.

--

**8 years**

--

Monday morning, September 7: around the world, in full-page newspaper ads and on full-size Internet splash pages, was this question:

**Free Naco?**

People were asking questions at the local Bueno Nacho, but the management either didn't know anything about the ad coming out or was extremely tight-lipped about it.

--

Tuesday morning, September 8: again, around the world, in the newspaper and on Internet splash ads, were these questions:

**Free Naco?**

**Free Slurpster?**

People were now asking questions at the both their local Bueno Nacho and the 8-12 stores, but no one had answers.

Additional supply trucks were arriving at every B/N and 8-12 store, around the world, and at grocery stores. Whatever was being carried into the grocers' was not revealed, even to the employees unloading the boxes, placing the contents in the freezers.

--

Wednesday morning, September 9:

**Free Naco?**

**Free Slurpster?**

**TAANSTAFL!**

Moogle almost crashed from the number of hits from people looking up the phrase.

Dr. Wade Load laughed, even though he still didn't know who was behind this plan.

Joss laughed at the frowns on his face.

--

Thursday morning, September 10: the answers came

**Free Naco?**

**Free Slurpster?**

**TAANSTAFL!**

**What do you have to do to get this deal?**

…and, below, were the explanation and the details.

Some people didn't believe it.

All of the stores were staffed for the onslaught on the next day.

Dr. Wade Load smiled.

Ron and Rufus laughed and each high-fived the other.

Kim looked confused until she read the ad.

--

Friday morning, September 11, had both the Product Marketing Manager – NACO and the 8-12 National Marketing Manager on all of the national talk shows, starting with the NCN network.

Haley Goldstein won the draw, and she had the interview over several other team members. She was a bit nervous, but she was convinced that her youth would help her in the interview.

She smiled at the two men sitting across from her: both were old enough to be her father. Henry Point was from Bueno Nacho and a tall, slender man who, Henry stated, he would introduce as his partner from 8-12.

She only had three minutes and 35 seconds, so she decided to let them run a bit.

"Mr. Point, would you please introduce your partner?"

"Certainly: with me is Hamad Al-Jones, the 8-12 National Marketing Manager."

"You've teased the world: what's the catch?"

"Like we explained in the ads yesterday," Henry started, "you walk into a Bueno Nacho after 10:00 AM local time, simply state: 'No More Leftovers,' and you'll receive a free Naco of your size or choice. We're also introducing new Nacos that day that are available in grocery stores near you: a Kosher Naco, with soy cheese so as not to mix meat and dairy for those of the Jewish faith, and a Halal Naco, one made following the food preparation requirements of the Islamic faith."

"You come into an 8-12," Mr. Al-Jones stated, "get any size Slurpster, any mix of flavors, walk to the counter and state three words: 'I will remember,' and you will get your Slurpster for free."

"That's it," Henry Point stated, but he grinned. "Well, not completely," he added.

"If you wish, you may sign a roster with your name or initials at each store: these will be presented to the Lowardian Remembrance and the International 9/11 Commissions."

"So, your companies are giving away all this food and drink?"

"Well," Henry laughed. "Not exactly."

"We have a blank check from a sponsor, representing two others as well. The sponsors have stated that they will fill in the amount at the end of the day to cover all expenses form both stores."

"Why?" Haley grinned: she had the scoop of the entire event. 'Eat your hearts out, network news anchors!'

"We were told that there was too much fear in the world, and they believed that bringing people together with food and drink could start the process of healing."

"Who are these sponsors?" she decided to go for the brass ring.

"Haley, you'll find out tonight when the check is presented. Until then: no spoilers," Hamad laughed.

Haley saw the '15' signal.

"Thank you, Mr. Point, Mr. Al-Jones, for your time this morning; and, good luck today."

"Thank you and we'll see you this evening, right here, with the results," the men responded, and the light went out.

"And, we're clear!"

"Seriously" Haley tried not to shout, and Henry nodded.

"You and your viewers get the results first, dear lady," Henry smiled, nodded at her, and he and Hamad left the studio.

"Haley, how did you do that," her producer asked over her earpiece.

"I have no idea," she replied honestly.

"It doesn't matter: the suits loved your interview, and they love the fact that they get to scoop the network drones.

"Somebody's getting a bonus," the producer announced in a sing-song manner, and Haley blushed when the room erupted in applause.

--

Ned was grinning from ear to ear.

The line for Nacos had begun to form at 6:00 AM, just as he started the morning breakfast rush. The people were laughing, playing games, and talking to each other in the lines. His team had all come in early, and they were ready for the very special day.

"Remember, people: we're the home team for the Naco," Ned reminded them, and he winked at Nancy, who blushed and winked back at him. She remembered how he looked when Ron pulled him from the store rubble, what seemed to be ages ago. She also remembered her mad crush on him, now replaced by another man in her life. "We've come back from a good store to almost being destroyed to where we are now," Ned continued, remembering his time under the rubble. "Let's show them what Middleton can do."

"Free Naco!" Someone in the line shouted, and the line roared in response.

"No more leftovers," Nancy said calmly, and the words were repeated, even louder.

Ned felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned and was greeted by a kiss from a ninja.

The crowd all cheered when Yori came up for air with a smile and Ned broke away with a grin on his now totally-red face.

"I thought you could use some extra hands, my love," Yori whispered, pointing up. Ned looked up and saw three more ninjas, perched in the ceiling.

"Ninja Nacos," he laughed, and Yori kissed him again before donning an apron and leaping nimbly behind the counter to 'man' the cheese dispenser.

10:00 AM came, and a large burly man came walking up to the counter carrying two large glass jars with him. He placed them on either side of the register, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a US $20 dollar bill. He dropped it into the jar in front of the shocked Ned and stated: "No more leftovers." He turned and walked toward the door.

"Wait!" Ned shouted. "Don't you want your Naco?"

"I'll get it when my turn in line comes," he called over his shoulder and exited the building.

The next man stepped up to the counter and ordered. When he received his Naco, he stated "No more leftovers," dropped a US $5 dollar bill in the empty jar, smiled, took his package and headed out of the restaurant.

--

The young man behind the counter at the Lowerton 8-12 was scared out of his mind.

He didn't want to work today, and when he heard about the offer he begged his manager to let him stay home.

From the moment that the news had come across that the first plane had crashed, he felt like he worked at the local Bulls-Eye store, but the bulls-eye was painted on him. People that, only days before, had joked and kidded with him when paying for their Slurpsters, now barely spoke, if at all. They simply placed their money on the counter and glared at him.

September 11 was pure torture for him, every year. He was tortured only because he was named Jamal.

The first person in line for a free Slurpster was a regular. He had carried two large water bottles in with him and placed them on the floor in front of the counter. He got his large cola Slurpster and came back to the counter.

Jamal braced himself.

"I'm sorry, Jamal," the man spoke softly, reaching into his pocket and dropping a US $10 dollar bill in each jar. "'I will remember;' I hope that you can forgive a stupid man for blaming you for what happened all these years," and Jamal realized that the man was crying.

"I lost my mother that morning on Flight 93, and for some reason I blamed you for her death. I know it was wrong, but it hurt so much," he said, and the store, filled with people, became quiet.

"I lost my brother," Jamal stated calmly, and the man looked up, confused. "He was with FDNY, pulling people from the Towers, when they came down. All they ever found of him was his badge, his crushed helmet, and enough of a bone fragment to identify him using his DNA," by now, Jamal was crying, as was most of the rest of the store.

"The two jars are for everyone who lost," the man said. "Those who lost family members and those who lost something even more important: their freedom. I'm free of my demons, now, and all thanks to a cola Slurpster on 9/11," the man laughed and sucked a large drink from the straw.

He grimaced, placing the container on the counter, and grabbed his head. "Brain Freeze," he called out, and laughter rang though the store.

--

Haley came back into the broadcast center, and she was cheered when she stepped onto the set.

There were, additionally, some wolf whistles from the crew, as well, making her blush. She had gone home, grabbed a nap, and gone to the shop to get her hair and nails done. She had changed to a below-the-knee navy blue skirt and a tan blouse, accenting her styled dark hair.

But, it was the boots that caught the grip's attention: tall, navy-blue boots that capped off her outfit. Her spike heels on them clicked as she crossed the room to the counter to grab a cup of tea.

"Are they here?" she asked, and the producer nodded.

"They said that they wanted to see us when you came in, Haley," she continued, taking the cup from Haley's hands and placing it on the counter. "They have names and numbers for us, so we could get pictures ready for the reveal."

"Dang," Haley whistled, and the producer laughed.

"Let's go," the producer grinned and led Haley to the 'Green Room.'

"By the way: I'm Ivy Teague," the producer added as they headed off the set.

"Haley, and Ivy," Haley grinned. 'Something tells me that this is the start of a wonderful relationship,' she thought as they walked down the hall.

--

"This is 'Good Night, World,'" the voice announced over the rolling logo images "with tonight's special guest host: Haley Goldstein.

"And, now, for NCN: Haley Goldstein," and the logos dissolved to the picture of Haley on set with Henry and Hamad.

"Good evening. I'm Haley Goldstein. This past Monday and Tuesday, Bueno Nacho and 8-12 announced that they were giving away Nacos and Slurpsters. This morning, these gentlemen announced on our network that they would share the results of the giveaways as well as the identities of the sponsors who are underwriting this massive event.

"Gentlemen, good evening," she nodded at the two men.

"Haley, good evening," Hamad smiled.

"Good evening," Henry added.

"So, let's get down to what everyone wants to know: how big is the check?" Haley grinned, and both Henry and Hamad laughed.

"First, Haley," Henry started, "I'd like to thank all of the store guests, worldwide. There was no disorderly conduct, trouble, or fights in the lines while people were waiting for their Nacos."

"I'd like to thank them as well, Miss Goldstein," Hamad added. "Many of the reports that we received were of people giving up their spots in line to others to let them in first."

Haley smiled, but she wanted to yell at them to get to the good stuff.

As if he could read her thoughts, Henry reached behind his seat and brought out a pair of oversize envelopes, handing one to Hamad.

"We gave away, in the stores, 745,034 Nacos, both regular and Grande-sized," Henry announced, "and we added to that number 110,115 coupons for the Kosher and Halal Nacos. That equates to," he glanced at the back of the envelope before opening it and removing a cardboard check, "855,149 Nacos, at a dollar value of," he looked at the amount as if he couldn't believe it himself, "US 6,370,860.05 dollars," he announced.

"We gave away over one million Slurpsters," Hamad continued. "To be precise, it was 1,115,298 Slurpsters of all sizes. That equates to," he glanced at the back of the envelope before opening it and removing a different cardboard check and looked at the amount, blinking as if he couldn't believe it himself, "US 3,513,188.70 dollars," he stated, almost surprised at the amount himself.

"Haley, we had a surprising unanticipated event that occurred in practically every store," Henry added. "Someone brought in a jar, or a jug, and people began to put money into the containers. We're still counting the containers, but as of 6:00 PM MDT we had collected in both Bueno Nacho and 8-12, over US 750,000 dollars," he smiled, and Haley gasped.

"Why did people do it?" she asked.

"They had different reasons," Hamad stated. "We asked some of our customers: some said that they donated the cost of the Slurpster. Others stated that they 'Remembered', and that they didn't want anyone to Forget. Others told us that they were leftovers, themselves, telling us stories of family and friends lost to the aborted invasion attempt: this was their way of reminding themselves of their friends and family, no longer here."

Haley looked at the 'checks' and noticed that they both had signatures of 'The Sponsors'. "So, who signed the checks?"

"Who are the sponsors, you mean?" Henry laughed. "Well, we told you that we'd tell you this evening.

"The first person is well-known for both his philanthropy and his business acumen: Martin Smarty," he continued as a picture of Martin Smarty appeared on the screen showing the three blocks for the sponsors' pictures.

--

"Gee, Dad," Arty saw his dad's picture on the television. "Why did you do that?"

"For you, and your new mom, Arty," Martin smiled as he pulled his new wife closer to him on the couch.

"I love you, son," his new mother said, and Arty knew that his dad has picked a smart one.

"I love you, too," he leaned over the back of the couch and kissed his mother on the cheek.

Ms. Wanda Chen Smarty just grinned. "How's your girlfriend?"

Arty blushed. "She's fine, 'mom'," he sighed.

"Her name's Nancy, right?" She continued.

"Yes, and she's older than me, but I love her, and she loves me."

"That's all that matters," Wanda smiled, and Martin leaned over and kissed her cheek.

--

"The second sponsor is equally well-known for his business sense and for finding diamonds in the rough. He initiated the 'No more leftovers' drive last year, after 9/11, because of a single young lady: Coco Banana," and Coco's picture appeared in the second block for the sponsors' pictures.

--

"He did it for me," Olivia Best, formerly Olivia Roberts, smiled, and Jim squeezed her hand as they watched the broadcast from the couch in the Best living room.

"Well, he could have done much worse," he replied, and Olivia leaned over and kissed his cheek.

--

"I imagine that Miss Jenkins' speech had a bit to do with it, as well," Haley smiled, and both Henry and Hamad nodded.

--

"I love my GF," Felix whispered as he snuggled closer to Monique while they watched the late-night news from the couch.

"mmmm," was all that Monique could get out: someone had her lips busy at the moment.

--

"The best part of all of this is that all of the moneys donated and collected will go to the foundations," Hamad stated, and Henry nodded.

"You mean, Bueno Nacho and 8-12 are donating all of the 'sales'?" Haley asked, and both gentlemen nodded.

'Scooped y'all again: take that, networks!' she shouted inside.

"It's the least we could do," Henry said, and Hamad nodded his agreement.

The third block remained dark.

"What about the third sponsor?"

"Our sponsor requested to remain nameless, Haley," Hamad replied.

"All that we got from the person was that they liked Nacos and Slurpsters and wanted to help," Henry continued.

"That makes them pretty special, anyway: I'd like to meet that person," Haley commented, and both gentlemen nodded their agreement.

--

"That makes them pretty special, anyway: I'd like to meet that person," Haley commented, and both gentlemen nodded their agreement.

Kim clicked the remote, turning off the television, and she snuggled closer to her BFBFF. She liked the way he smelled today.

Ron smiled as he felt Kim get closer to him. "I am still the luckiest man in the Universe," he announced, and Kim let out a tiny giggle.

They sat, holding each other for a few more minutes, enjoying the silence of the night.

"Well, how are you feeling, 'nameless,'" she asked, looking up at his eyes.

"Pretty good, actually," Ron replied.

"You done good, 'Potential Boy.'"

"Because of you, 'Princess.'"

They sat, holding each other.

"Did you enjoy the new 'Veggie Naco,' KP?"

"It was delish, Ron, and so was the new strawberry Slurpster with that new sweetener."

"I'm glad you liked them both, especially the Slurpster," he said with a grin in his voice.

"Probably not as much as Wade liked it," Ron continued, and Kim used the chance to pull his face to hers for a kiss.

They remained quiet after the kiss, savoring the lack of press.

"Well, at least we didn't have any speeches this year," Ron laughed, and Kim glared at him and grinned.

"I think we did some good, today," he continued.

"You did some good, Ron: this was all you, not me," Kim corrected him.

"KP: anything I do has you in it: you are my spirit."

She smiled.

"Keep me around?" Ron asked.

"Uh-huh," she replied with a smile, and Ron pulled at his collar: he knew what that smile meant.

--

Story now complete.

--

A/N: Eight years, and the world has changed somewhat and, yet, remained the same. US Muslims are still nervous about going out on 9/11, as are others who could be perceived as Muslim by how they look. Many Americans are still nervous around people that do not look like them or sound like them.

I pray that things will get better.

To my readers and reviewers: I hope that this makes you think.

And, to my beta, thank you for everything. You didn't have to virtual beta this…but, you did.

What drove this story to the page: On 9/10 evening, on my way home, a lone solitary bunny looked at me as I turned onto the alley to go home and stood up on its haunches.

I got the message.

...cpneb

--


End file.
